


I'm No Supergirl

by dbud



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/M, Melissa Benoist - Freeform, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Violence, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7525531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbud/pseuds/dbud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa Benoist sells herself to wealthy men for money but gets more than she bargins for when she is hired to act out a fantasy as Supergirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Supergirl

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This story is based on gossip site posts I have seen. According to some sites there is a high end market where celebrity women (actresses, models, singers, etc.) can make a lot of money sleeping with wealthy men, mostly from overseas. These men will pay hundreds of thousands of dollars for a night or weekend with women they see on TV or in movies, etc. So many B list actresses make money in this way while they hope to make the big time. This is sort of like the 'yacht' girls some celebs become where they spend the summer in the Med with wealthy men on their boats and get paid for sex.
> 
> This one particular blind item story listed a number of these women with speculation about who they were. One entry was guessed to be Melissa Benoist but said that she had done this about a year ago but now that she is married and on Supergirl she decided not to do it again. This story is based on that concept.
> 
> Warning: this story contains violence (not graphic) against a main character and forced sex as well. Don't say i didn't warn you.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, I AM ACTIVELY SOLICITING COMMENTS!!!! If you read part or all, please leave (even a short) comment. I prefer comments to kudos but will take what I can get. Particularly, i think this story premise could apply to other actresses. Feel free to leave suggestions for future entries in the comments as well.

* * *

 

 

* * *

 

Melissa stepped from the back of the black Escalade and paused. It was nearing dusk as she stood on the tarmac of the remote airfield. The SUV had picked her up at the hotel she had stayed at the night before. Discretion was important, that had been stressed throughout the negotiations. She agreed. It was not just the identity of the man she was going to see that needed to be kept quiet but her own participation as well. If word got out of what she was doing, her career in Hollywood could be over before it began.

For a few moments she stood next to the large car and thought about getting back in and cancelling the entire thing. Standing here and staring at the private plane with its door open made the whole thing much more real than she had imagined prior. Before it was all talk, just hypothetical words about what she would be paid and what she'd have to do. Now though, once she boarded the plane, it was real and no going back.

The bearded man who had driven her to the plane stood staring as he motioned to her towards the aircraft. She didn't think he spoke English. As two other men pulled her luggage from the back of the SUV she took a deep breath and began walking.

"Just breathe Melissa. it will all be okay," she told herself.

This wasn't her first time doing this. She remembered the first time she heard there was a way for an actress to make money sleeping with wealthy men. She had dismissed it immediately.

'I would never prostitute myself for money' she told herself.  
Once she got her recurring role on the show Glee she thought all her money troubles were behind her. It seemed so much, she couldn't believe what they were going to be paying her.

But then reality set it. Sure at twenty-three years old she made more in a few months than most people made in a year from her salary on the show. But try living in Los Angeles on that, at least if you don't want to live in the valley and drive three hours into the city every day. The money that those around her had was staggering and she was jealous.

Then one day a man approached her in a club. She assumed he was going to hit on her. He was bald and Middle Eastern. And before she could blow him off he began to talk about how popular she was back in his home country and the others of that region. She was flattered. Then he mentioned how he represented some very rich men and how they would like to meet her. She knew where this was heading and just as she was about to throw her drink in his face and scream for security he mentioned how much they would pay for a night with her. She was stunned.

He was talking about a hundred thousand dollars for one night. She could live off that for a year. It took a few days for her to accept it and make the plans. She almost backed out a few times but then she decided to go through with it. She would treat it like any acting job, a performance, that's all it was; least that's what she told herself.

She arrived at the hotel and was frisked by security and entered the room where she met a nice older man who reminded her of her grandfather, although she did things with him that she was sure her grandfather never did. All in all, not a horrible experience. Not enjoyable, but certainly not something she felt bad about.

After that first night, there were more offers. She rejected a few and took a few when she needed money.

Then she got the show Supergirl. She told the man who made these sorts of arraignments that she would no longer be fielding offers and to not call her again. She felt good and empowered as she hung up the phone that night; like she was finally in control of her life.

With the new show and role as the lead, her pay check went up considerably but so did her lifestyle. She wanted a house, not the apartment she had prior. She wanted to vacation in Europe on a yacht, not in Palm Springs by a pool. and these things cost money and more than she had even making over a million dollars a year in salary. But even so, she never considered going back to selling herself for money.

But then one day, towards the end of the first season of Supergirl her phone rang. She recognized the number. It was him...the pimp. She told herself she was just answering to tell him not to call her again. Before she could say anything though, he told her to hear him out and so she did. She could not believe the amount of money he was offering.

"Since you became Supergirl on the television, your price has gone up," he told her in stilted English.

It was more than she would make in two years on the show. Plus, the show hadn't been renewed yet and there was talk of it not returning for a second season.

And now here she was, boarding a plane to a distant country. All the other times had been in American cities. But for this amount of money, the client wanted her to travel to him. That presented some problems. Her new husband could not know. He would never accept this. So a cover had to be arraigned. She was going to promote the show overseas for a week or so. The men she was dealing with were influential and they pulled strings at the studio to arrange it so it was all on the up and up. She had kissed her husband goodbye and left the evening prior for the hotel.

Once seated on the plane, she nearly jumped out of her seat when the door was shut. The pretty hostess offered her a glass of champagne and Melissa eagerly accepted, downed it in under five seconds and asked for another. After four such glasses, she fell asleep which made the long flight easier.

Once she arrived in the United Arab Emirates she was treated to first class at every step. She had to be honest, she loved the luxury being thrown at her. The five star hotel suite, the limousines, the people waiting on her hand and foot. it was all surreal. But the evening of the second day, a woman knocked the door of her hotel room.

"I am Alia," she told Melissa who answered in an evening gown she had brought. "I work for the man who hired you. I will be overseeing you're encounter tonight."

The woman was shockingly beautiful. Tall and thin with caramel skin and almond eyes. She could have been a supermodel. Her choice of word though, 'encounter', surprised Melissa. It made what was happening very clinical.

"A-am I dressed all right?" Melissa asked.

"Oh yes, you are fine. We have our own clothes for you to wear tonight."

"O- okay, that makes sense I guess. Whatever the client wants, right?" she said through a fake smile she had been wearing for the past two days.

"Exactly," Alia added smiling, "Now, if you will follow me."

Alia led Melissa to a back elevator and they entered. To Melissa's surprise, she pressed a button to go up not down.

"Uh, we aren't going to your bosses home?"

"We are already there," Alia responded, "He owns this hotel."

"Oh, that is convenient," she said as the doors closed and she gulped nervously.

After about thirty seconds of awkward silence, the two women exited and Melissa was pleased that the large man who had accompanied them stayed in the elevator. Alia led Melissa down a short corridor and they entered a large and luxurious seating area. the room was well furnished and had a roaring fire on one wall. The furniture was leather and the walls dark wood.

"Please sit," Alia offered while she poured them both a drink which Melissa again readily accepted.

"So, let's talk about what's going to happen next."

"Oh, okay, I just thought I'd, you know, meet them man who hired me and we'd, you know... figure it out from there."

"Oh no, you won't be meeting him."

"I won't? But then how..."

"My employer does not want to have sex with you himself. He likes to watch others."

Melissa was a bit surprised. She had not considered this as a possibility. But as had been said many times, for this much money, the client gets what he wants.

"Oh, um, okay," Melissa said as she finished her drink.

"Now, let us move on to your costume."

The woman, Alia, stood and walked towards a door on the far wall.

"Costume?" Melissa asked as the use of that word seemed awkward but Alia did not reply and simply kept walking and Melissa was forced to hurry to catch up. They entered a dressing room with various gowns and women's clothes lining the walls. Melissa could tell these were designer labels and most were very expensive.

As Melissa took in the room that was every little girls dream she turned to see Alia standing next to what she immediately knew would be her costume and she understood why she had used that particular word.

On a hanger and stand in front of Melissa was her Supergirl outfit from the show.

"We replicated it," Alia told her as Melissa stepped forward and touched the blue fabric. They had done a good job, it appeared identical to her outfit from the show.

"Oh, you did well."

"Good...please put it on."

Melissa hesitated as it was becoming clear what this evening was about. Her new employer wanted a Supergirl fantasy. Melissa gulped hard and Alia, obviously seeing this, smiled wide and it became clear that Alia was enjoying humiliating this white American actress a great deal.

Alia stepped to the side but did not leave as Melissa began to strip off her clothes making the situation even more degrading. A few minutes later, Melissa stood, looking at herself in a full length mirror. She wore the costume of Supergirl. Just wearing made her feel more confident and she felt better just seeing it on herself.

Her moment was interrupted by Alia handing her something, "Here, put this in your ear."

Melissa took the tiny item. It was an earpiece. Melissa was used to them as she commonly wore one on set so the director could give her instructions. She placed it against her ear canal and pushed it inside and it slid in snugly. As she did, Alia placed a headset on and lowered a slender microphone over her mouth.

"Testing, testing, one two three, can you hear me?" Alia spoke into the mic softly. Melissa nodded as her words were clear inside her head from the transmitter in her ear.

"I, uh, still don't fully understand what is going to happen," Melissa asked.

"My employer likes to role play. He likes to set up scenarios and have them acted out. He wants you to pretend to be Supergirl, like from the show. He has seen every episode and is a huge fan."

"Oh, um, okay..."

"Is that a problem?" Alia asked in reply to Melissa's hesitation.

"Oh, no, it is just that's not what I was expecting that's all."

"I am sure you can handle it, after all you are an...accomplished...actress."

Melissa gave the beautiful woman a dirty look as it was obvious she had emphasized the word 'accomplished' in such a way to add a sarcastic tone to it. Before the situation became more awkward, Alia turned and began to walk towards a door on the rear wall and spoke again.

"Now, my employer enjoys improvisation so he doesn't want to give you a formal script. I will be feeding you dialogue when called for but otherwise feel free to wing it. You should be able to handle that given you've been playing the role for a year."

As Melissa approached, Alia opened the door and the two women traded hard looks. Melissa stepped through and into a hallway as Alia pulled the door shut behind her. The hall went dark for several seconds as Melissa stood wondering what to do until several lights overhead came on. The corridor was dimly lit and the only other feature was a door on the opposite end about fifty feet away.

"Proceed."

Melissa jumped as she heard Alia's voice in her ear and it surprised her.

"C-can you hear m-me?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, and see you. Now proceed to the door."

Melissa looked up and realized there were several cameras mounted near the ceiling at various points on the walls of the hall. She was being watched. Taking a deep breath, she began to walk down the hall. Reaching the door, she turned the handle but it was locked.

"It's locked," she said softly to her overseer.

"Kick it," was the reply.

"What? No way, I can't kick down a door. I'll break my leg."

"You're Supergirl remember, now kick down the door."

Sighing deeply, Melissa stepped back and raised her foot and drove her boot into the door. She didn't kick very hard so as to not injure herself. As her foot connected with the door, there was a cracking sound as wood splintered and the door was thrown from its hinges.

Startled, Melissa recoiled slightly but she quickly realized the door had been rigged to give way in a spectacular fashion. The door flew several feet before it slammed into the floor. Melissa smiled at the sight. She had to admit, it felt good.

Stepping through she entered a large room. The ceiling was a good twenty feet above her head. The floors were hard wood and dark and the room was lined with pillars. Off to one side was a sitting area consisting of a couch and two large chairs and on the other side was a pool table. The entire rear of the room was what looked like an office with a large ornate desk and two armchairs sitting opposite the large leather high backed chair behind the desk.

Melissa walked into the room cautiously; partially acting as Supergirl might in this situation but mostly because she as a real person was terrified. Melissa could feel the adrenaline pumping through her blood. Her head was throbbing and her hands quivering with nerves.

"Just breathe Melissa...you can do this," she muttered to herself not caring that Alia could hear her.

She stepped about ten feet into the room and waited. It appeared empty of other people and she was not sure what to do next. As she stood, she saw this room, like the hall, was being watched by cameras. As she tried to figure out her next action, she heard a voice, a man's, speak. Not in her ear but in the room she was in.

"Hello Supergirl, what a pleasant surprise."

Melissa jumped as the voice hit her ears. Most startling of all was the voice sounded familiar but she could not immediately place it. She turned in the direction of the sound and saw a man standing in front of a door off the side that she had not noticed prior. The man was handsome and in his early forties. He wore expensive clothes; slacks and a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

But most shocking was that Melissa recognized him. His name was Peter and he was a co-star on her show. He played a character named Maxwell Lord; sort of a knock off Lex Luthor who was always plotting against Supergirl.

"P-pe...ter?" she asked obviously surprised by his appearance.

"Max," Alia said into her ear.

"What?"

"Don't call him Peter...call him Max or Maxwell, from the show."

It hit Melissa what they wanted. They had hired Peter to play his character from the show as well. Then it hit her that she might have to have sex with him. Peter had always been a creep. Maybe not quite old enough to be her dad, he was almost 20 years her senior but that did not stop him from hitting on her constantly. The fact that she was married didn't even stop him. And his proposals were the sleaziest; offers for anal and BJ's in a broom closet.

Melissa and Peter stood for nearly thirty seconds without speaking, "Address him," Melissa heard Alia tell her through the earpiece.

"Wh-what?"

"Address him as Supergirl and be confident."

Melissa cleared her throat and spoke, "So Pe...Maxwell..." she caught herself and corrected his name as she tried to figure out what to say, "I see we meet again."

It wasn't her best dialogue but she figured it would suffice.

"Ah yes, Supergirl, so you found me."

"Th-that's right I did...and I am taking you in," as she finished speaking, Melissa placed her fists on her hips assuming the classic Supergirl pose.

"Advance on him and grab his arm," Alia spoke to her again in her ear.

"What?"

"Just do it you silly bimbo," Alia replied obviously growing impatient.

Ignoring being called a bimbo, Melissa began to stride towards Peter who seemed to be frightened and move back. Holding his hands up in front of him in mock surrender, Melissa grabbed his wrist and as she did, Peter suddenly cried out in pain. Melissa was shocked and for a second though he was really hurt but then realized he was acting of course. She turned his arm and lifted it and as she did Peter bent at the waist and let his arm extend behind him.

"Is this what you want Max?" Melissa said sternly, getting into the role, "...for me to hurt you?"

"N-no," he stammered and Melissa had to be honest, his acting was quite good. She really thought he was in pain as he clutched his shoulder with his free hand.

'Maybe I won't even have to have sex with anyone,' she thought to herself.

Melissa's interlude was broken by Alia's voice, "Throw him over the desk," she commanded.

Melissa was yet again surprised but as she looked down she saw Peter looking up and giving her a knowing look as he nodded ever so slightly. Obviously, he was was getting the same instructions she was. Releasing his arm, she grabbed the front of Peter's shirt and stepped into him while pushing.

Under normal circumstances she might have been able to push him a few feet, seeing as how he outweighed her by a good seventy pounds. But instead, as she pushed, Peter turned and threw himself over the desk. Rolling off the edge, he landed on the hardwood floor with quite some force. Again, Melissa was impressed. It was a good fall. Too bad he wasn't this good on the actual show. Peter pushed himself up slowly and Melissa had to wonder if he actually was hurt in some way from the fall.

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't come quietly Max! Maybe next time you will learn not to mess with Supergirl!"

"Very nice," Alia told her in her ear. Melissa smiled slightly hearing the compliment even from someone she despised.

Peter began to climb to his feet slowly, feigning pain at his rough treatment by Melissa.

"So, you think me defeated Supergirl?" asked her, "Did you not think I would have prepared for you finding me?"

Melissa was not sure what was going to happen but she went with continuing to play the role and stepped back and raised her fists in a defensive stance. As she did, Peter reached under the edge of the desk and pressed a button. Melissa heard a small 'click' sound and suddenly the room was bathed in a green light. Melissa looked up and she could now see that embedded in the ceiling running from wall to wall were light fixtures that glowed green. For the first five seconds, she did not understand what was happening but just as the lights went off and the room returned to normal it set in what had occurred.

"Oh shit!" Melissa muttered and she was sure she heard Alia laugh on the other end of her transmitter.

"Now my dear Supergirl, let us see how tough you are without your kryptonian powers!" Peter told her.

It sunk in what had just happened. The green was meant to represent kryptonite, her one weakness on the show. Suddenly, all the hopes Melissa had about this being easy money were erased as she saw the her co-star striding towards her.

"NO! WAIT!" Melissa screamed as he stepped up and...

SCHWAPP!

...back handed her hard across the face.

Melissa's vision went red as her head snapped to the side and back as the back of his hand connected with her cheek and a sharp pain shot through her head.

"Come now Supergirl...I thought you were tough!" Peter taunted her as she could barely stand.

"Punch him," Alia told her in her ear.

Still stunned from the blow to her cheek, she acted nearly on pure instinct and set herself and threw a hard right hand not worried about hurting Peter this time.

WHAP!

Melissa's face turned white as she looked up and saw her hand resting in Peter's palm, his fingers wrapped around her hand. He had caught her punch and she realized that he was no longer pretending that she had super strength.

Peter laughed manically, "My, my, you are a fighter aren't you Kara," he said using her real name from the show, "but without your powers you are just a woman!"

With her hand still in his, Peter wrenched Melissa's arm sharply to the side, twisting her shoulder unnaturally and jerking hard.

"RRRAGGGGHHH!" Melissa screamed as she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder joint.

Peter twisted her arm more and Melissa was forced to her knees to try and alleviate the pressure.

"P-peter pl-please!" she whispered.

He let her arm go and the pain turned into a dull ache as her muscles and tendons went back to their normal positions. For a second she thought her plea for mercy had swayed him. But as she tried to figure out what to do next, she felt a sharp jerk of her hair. Yanked to her feet, Peter was holding a think handful of her long strawberry brown hair and had pulled her up by it.

"You arrogant bitch!" Peter yelled in her face.

"No! PLEASE!" she yelled back as she saw him pulling back his fist.

Stepping into the blow, Peter drive his hand in an uppercut motion into Melissa's gut, nearly lifting her off her feet with the punch.

"WHOOMPH!" Melissa grunted as the wind was driven from her and she felt one off the worst pains of her life. Barely able to stand, she started to fall forward but Peter caught her by the edge of her blue costume.

"Begging Supergirl...really? I expected better from the Girl of Steel!"

Melissa tried to speak but couldn't catch her breath to form words. Peter, obviously savoring the moment, wrapped his fist in the fabric of her outfit.

"I've waited a long time to have you at my mercy!" Peter said with a vicious tone to his voice and he nearly spat in her face as he spoke. Melissa was not sure if he was speaking to her as Supergirl in character as Maxwell or as Peter to her as Melissa.

Lifting his free hand once again...

WAP!

Peter slapped her hard snapping her head to the side and buckling her legs. Holding her up still...

SCHWAP!

This time a backhand sent Melissa spinning and she fell to the floor, sprawled out and limp. Just now able to breathe again, she coughed and tasted blood in her mouth. Her entire body hurt and the blows Peter was delivering were for real. Melissa could not believe it. She knew he was a sleazebag but this was beyond anything she expected. As she tried to clear her head, she was aware that Peter was circling her.

"I have to admit Kara, I expected better. I mean, even without your powers I expected some sort of a fight. But I guess that's what you are ultimately...a disappointment."

While he spoke, Melissa was starting to push herself up. Not aware of where Peter was, he had circled behind her and was staring intently down at the sight of her ass as she pushed herself up from the floor on her hands and knees. Stepping forward, Peter smiled quickly as he kicked upwards hard and drive the toe of his shoe into Melissa's cunt.

Melissa's face turned bright red and her eyes went wide as she let out a scream..."YYYEEEAAAARRGGGHH!" as a shockwave of pain shot through her. She immediately grabbed her crotch with both hands and collapsed to her side, pulling her legs up to her chest as she curled into a fetal position. No other thoughts were in her head other than the agony she felt pulsating from her pussy.  
After a good minute, Melissa opened her eyes and saw Peter kneeling next to her and smiling evilly down at her.

"You asshole," she muttered and Peter laughed in return.

"You know Melissa," he replied in a low tone but clearly speaking out of character, "they offered me a lot of money to come here but I told them I'd do it for free just for the chance to wipe that smug look off your face you cunt! In fact, they just wanted me to fuck you. All this..." he waved his hands wide, "was my idea."

Suddenly, Melissa was overcome with a rage she had never felt before. The thought of this loser touching her filled her with revulsion and the pain, while still there, seemed to subside. Climbing to her feet, Peter stood as well and Melissa charged.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!!!" she screamed as she launched herself at him.

Peter seemed genuinely shocked at her ferocity. Melissa threw a punch at Peter's face and he barely ducked in time to avoid being hit. Over and over Melissa attacked with a series of punches...

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Finishing her assault, she lifted her red booted foot and drove it forward intending to drive it through Peter's chest. Unfortunately, Melissa's fighting skills did not match her hatred. While Peter was no great warrior, he was able to fend off the clumsy blows of a one hundred and ten pound woman who could barely stand. In the end, not one of Melissa's punches landed.

As she kicked out, Peter stepped to the side and her foot sailed past. Landing awkwardly on the polished floor, her boot heel slid forward nearly a foot and pulled Melissa off balance. Before she could recover, Peter grabbed a handful of her thick hair and jerked her head forward as he also drove his knee upward. Peter's kneecap connected with the underside of Melissa's chin and sent the woman sailing backward.

Melissa's eyes rolled back into her head as she fought to remain conscious. Sprawled out on her back, she was helpless as Peter climbed on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her beneath him.

Reaching down, he grabbed the edge of her costume just under her collar bones and yanked, ripping the fabric and exposing Melissa's breasts. Pausing for a second to admire her tits...

"Nice," he said as he reached down and pinch her left tit hard.

Melissa's face tensed reflecting the pain but at this point she was in such agony the sources of it all blurred together.

"And real too," he said feeling un-augmented flesh in his fingers.

Reaching over next to Melissa's head, Peter grabbed the end of her blood red cape and pulled it out from under her. Holding the end, he quickly spun his hand over and over like he was rolling up a towel. Once rolled tight enough, Peter grabbed the cape and began to wrap it around Melissa's neck. Once then twice, he circled her throat with the red stretchy fabric.

With the rear edge of the cape still attached firmly to her collar behind her, he took the other end and pulled hard with both hands. Melissa was still pinned beneath him and she had nowhere to go as the rolled length of fabric tightened around throat.

Suddenly, all the other pain fell away as her air was cut off and Melissa realized she could not breathe. Peter stared down at her as her eyes went wide and her mouth opened even wider in an attempt to get air. She was able to suck in a few small gulps before the cape constricted enough to cut her air off totally.

"P-plea...se...do-don't kill m-m-meee," she whimpered barely able to form words.

"Kill you Supergirl?" Peter replied still addressing her as her character even though it was obvious her plea was from Melissa the actress.

"I'm not going to kill you...I'm going to rape you!"

Under normal circumstances, hearing that might have sent Melissa into a panic. But it had been almost thirty seconds since she had taken a breath and worries about being raped were secondary to worries about suffocation at the moment.

Another minute passed as Peter pulled his makeshift garrote tighter. Melissa began to claw at him, trying anything she could to break his efforts to strangle her. Under him, her body was bucking. She was kicking her legs wildly and struggling to fight free. But in her weakened condition from the beating she had taken and the fact that he had her pinned, all she could do was writhe under him and make his cock hard as she rubbed her lithe body against his manhood.

Peter seemed to love her fighting though. He rode her like a bucking horse, letting her move and wiggle as much as she wanted while ultimately keeping her pinned. What she didn't realize was that Peter was purposefully releasing the cape around her neck every ten seconds or so. He loved her fight and wanted to keep her from actually falling unconscious.

For several minutes, they kept up this struggle as Peter kept taking Melissa to the brink of darkness but then letting her recover ever so slightly to keep her conscious and suffering. Finally, the throbbing of Peter's cock was becoming unbearable and he released the cape from around Melissa's slender neck. When he did, she began to sputter and cough and gulp in much needed air.

"Pl-ple-se no m-mo...," she stammered but could not finished as Peter grabbed her by the hair just above her forehead and with a hard jerk forward and then back...

THUNK!

...bounced Melissa's skull off the hardwood floor. The beautiful actress went totally limp as her eyes rolled back in her head and she slipped from consciousness.

Peter leaned back, stretching the muscles of his arms and shoulders and wringing out his hands from the ache of being wrapped tightly in her cape.

"Never thought that bitch would shut up," he said to himself as he looked down and let his eyes move over her tight strong body.

Melissa's breasts were not large, maybe solid B cups but well shaped and perky with small brown pebble sized nipples. Grabbing the edges of her torn costume, Peter ripped it the rest of the way, severing it down to the edge of her skirt and completely exposing her taunt abdomen muscles and lean athletic body.

Melissa let out a soft moan as her head began to roll from side to side slowly. Lifting himself off her, Peter moved his body down lower and between her thighs as he forced her legs open. In her current state, she put up no fight.

Grabbing the fabric between her legs, he tore it away beneath her skirt and leaving nothing between him and her pussy. Holding himself up with one hand on the floor next to her head, he used his free hand to frantically jerk at his belt and pants. It took several seconds but finally, he freed his cock which sprung out rock hard and ready. Guiding it against the soft folds of Melissa's cunt, he let the head of his organ slip inside her.

Seeming to realize something bad was happening, the actress let out another moan as her body began to move even though she was still quite out of it. Removing his hand from his cock, Peter grabbed Melissa's left wrist and pulled it up over head. Doing the same with her right arm, he pinned them in his hands as he lowered himself over her, letting his weight rest on Melissa's tight body. Savoring the moment, Peter thrust hard and drove most of his length inside her.

"Oh FUCK!" he called out as he felt the tight warm sensation of Melissa's pussy wrapped his cock. Peter had to pause afraid he might climax right then. After a few seconds the sensation passed and he was now able to start pumping himself in and out of Melissa's female opening.

For a good minute, Peter worked his cock into her, savoring every second of the rape he was committing against his co-worker. Finally, Melissa began to wake up and her situation began to sink in.

"PETER! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!"

"What you came here to do bitch!" he replied grunting as he thrust into her over and over.

"I'm going to make you earn every penny!"

Melissa began to struggle but once again, she was helpless. Peter had her arms pinned and she could get no leverage and had no choice but to endure feeling him inside her.

Melissa lay there for over a minute, eyes clinched shut tight as she fought to endure what was happening. She could hear every moan and grunt he made as he fucked her. She could feel his cock inside her, pushing in and out. She could feel his hot breath of her ear as he lowered his face nest to hers. Finally, Melissa's mind reached a breaking point and...

"OOOOHHHHH GGGAAAWWWDDD!!!! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!!!!!" she screamed a full throated scream that echoed throughout the room and entire floor of the hotel.

"Aw, poor little white princess," Alia snarled in her and Peter's ear through their transmitters.

To prevent her from getting free, Peter kept both her wrists in one hand while he reached down and hooked her right leg with his arm. Pulling it up, he hooked her boot and put it on his shoulder. In this position, he was able to begin fucking her even harder and faster, literally pounding her pussy with his cock. Given his excitement, the fact that he had lasted this long was a shock and with the new momentum, he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

After another thirty seconds, Peter's entire body began to jerk and his muscles tensed as he released himself into Melissa's cunt. Another few thrusts were all he could stand as his entire body and mind was consumed in the most incredible orgasm of his life. Driving his entire length inside her, he could not move as he became lost in a haze of pleasure.

Finally, Peter regained his senses and nearly collapsed on top of Melissa who was weeping openly. Rolling off her, he pushed himself up, panting and gasping for air as he pulled his pants up.

Melissa seemed in a state to total hysteria as she realized she was free and staggered to her feet. Standing, she could barely see through her tear soaked eyes. All she could think was she had to get out of there. Seeing the door that Peter had entered through, she turned and ran for it. Limping more than running, she reached the door but before she could even grasp the handle, the door opened into her, pushing her back and causing her to stumble and fall onto her rear. Melissa looked up and watched in terror as three figures entered. The first two were male.

The first man, was built like a body builder. His arms and torso was exposed and he was a mass of rippling muscle. He wore heavy boots and leather pants over his lower half. The most striking thing though was what he wore over his face. He was bald but the lower half of his face was covered with a mask of some sort held on with several heavy rubber straps that wrapped his skull.

The second man was dressed head to toe in a combat suit of some kind. it was a mixture of red and black with straps and belts wrapping his chest and waist. Over his face he wore a full mask and helmet. the mask was split down the middle, with half a deep red and the other jet black.

In her post rape haze, it took her several seconds to realize who they were, or at least who they were dressed as. The first man was dressed as the villain Bane from the Batman comics and movies while the second was costumed as the mercenary Deathstroke.

Neither man said a word as they walked in and stood menacingly over her. But then a third figure entered. This was a woman. Tall and athletic, she wore a pair of barely there hot pants and that left little of her anatomy underneath to the imagination. Over her chest was stretched a white T-shirt with strategically placed tears to allow for maximum skin, including the woman's nipples as she wore no bra. Her hair was platinum blonde and colored with blue and pink streaks. Her entire face was covered with makeup; one eye had blue eye shadow and the other pink with deep red lipstick over her lips. Most striking was that her entire face was covered in pale white giving her ghostly appearance.

Melissa recognized the outfit. She was supposed to be Harley Quinn, the anti-hero from the comics and was dressed like pictures she had seen of the Aussie actress Margot Robbie who had been cast.

"Ooooohhhh, looky looky, what do we have here?" the woman dressed as Harley bent down and asked in a high pitched baby doll voice, "We're gonna have lots of fun with you super whore!"

As Melissa sat in disbelief looking up at the absurd situation she found herself in, she suddenly paused and stared at the pale face of the woman leaning over her.

"What...the...fuck?" Melissa muttered as she realized she recognized the woman under the makeup and hair dye. She had never met her but she knew who she was...

"Ma-Mar...got?" Melissa asked stunned.

The woman's face changed from the slightly crazy look she had a moment before to one of seriousness at being recognized.

"Um, yeah," Margot Robbie answered.

"What are you doing here?" Melissa asked but the answer was clear, Margot was here for the same reason she was.

Margot leaned down, her mouth only inches from Melissa's left ear, "Look Melissa," she whispered in the ear that did not have the earpiece so as not to be heard, "These people are serious...deadly serious. You need to do what they say and get your money and go. Trust me."

Margot placed both her hands on Melissa's shoulders and squeezed while she moved her face in front and stared into her tear stained eyes. The tone in Margot's voice and the look conveyed her seriousness. While Melissa had hated everything that had happened to her until now, she suddenly felt a real sense of fear and wondered how far this night would go.

"I'll do what I can to protect you but you need to play along," Margot told the stunned Supergirl actress.

"What is going on? Why are you off script Margot?" Alia's voice filled both women's ears and even the two men dressed as Bane and Deathstroke traded nervous looks.

Margot stood and quickly fell back into her Harley character. Kicking her foot up in an exaggerated feminine motion, she swirled her hair in her fingers and spoke in the baby doll voice again, "Oppsie, I was just lost in all the sick shit I'm gonna do to this bitch!"

Snapping her fingers, "Grab her boys!" she commanded and the two burly men reached down and picked Melissa up, hooking their arms under hers and hoisting her off her feet. They turned and she saw Peter bucking his pants and approaching. He took her chin in his fingers...

"What? Did you really think we were done with you?"

Melissa wanted to beg for mercy but even shoe knew it was pointless. She was at their mercy and they could do whatever they wanted to her. Margot's words filled her mind and she was terrified at what was coming next.

"String her up!" Peter commanded as he move away and took a seat in one of the plush chairs of the seating area.

The two men dressed as Bane and Deathstroke half dragged and half carried the limp form of Melissa Benoist back towards the middle off the room. As they did, she saw two long chains being lowered from the ceiling and that each chain ended in a leather cuff.

The actress only half heartedly struggle as her wrists were secured in each of the cuffs and buckled in place with her arms pulled wide and over her head. The female of the group, Harley, walked up and unfurled a long length of leather and Melissa realized it was a bull whip. Grabbing Melissa by the hair, she jerked her head back and before she knew what was happening, the woman forced her tongue into Melissa's mouth and kissed her deeply.

After several seconds, she pulled her lips off and a string of saliva fell from between their mouths. Smiling, Harley moved behind Melissa and ran the whip through her hands..."Let's hear some super screams before we gang bang this bitch?!?!?"

The end

Epilogue:  
About six hours later...Peter and the two men dressed as Bane and Deathstroke sat leisurely on the sofa and chairs of the seating area of the room. They were breathing deeply and sipping drinks obviously tired and spent. Each of the men was naked from the waist down and each was stroking their cock as they stared at the site before them.

On all fours, was Melissa Benoist. She wore little of her original Supergirl costume. in fact the bright red boots were all that remained and she was totally naked otherwise. Melissa's back and buttocks were crisscrossed with welts and red marks from where it appeared she had been whipped. She had given no thought to how she would explain those marks to her husband, assuming that is she was ever allowed to see him again.

Behind Melissa was Margot Robbie. Like the first actress, Margot was also mostly nude wearing her black boots and only a few other parts of the costume she had started with; a collar, fingerless gloves and nothing else. But she had added one component. About two hours ago, when the men had each had their turns with Melissa and were nearly spent and unable to get hard anymore, Margot had put on a strap on dildo. She had secured a harness around her thighs and waist and in the front was mounted a large plastic male sex organ, although this thing was bigger than any real cock Melissa had ever seen.

When she first saw it, Melissa thought it was a joke and that there was absolutely no way it would ever fit in any of her orifices. But Margot had proved her wrong and had been fucking Melissa for the last two hours with it. Even though Margot had told her she would look out for her, she had attacked her role as Harley with abandon; whipping and strangling the poor actress with a ferocity that shocked Melissa and an authenticity that she found hard to discern from the real thing. Whether Margot had been lying and she was really relishing the abuse she was heaping on or whether she was doing it out of fear of reprisals did not matter to Melissa. The effect was the same.

Margot embraced the Harley role and never broke character. Although at one point when Melissa was being double raped by Bane and Deathstroke in her pussy and asshole and also being forced to suck Peter's cock, there was a moment where she and Margot's eyes met. She could see for an instant a look on the Aussie actresses face that showed real empathy for what Melissa was going through. But it was short lived as Margot grabbed her hair and shoved her head down onto Peter's erection, causing her to nearly throw up as she gagged while Margot screamed, "Take it you kryptonian cunt!"

Now, after a night of abuse and degradation, Melissa simply stared straight ahead, her body moving in a back and forth rhythm and her face showing no emotion.

Margot was fucking her from behind, pushing a thirteen inch cock into her. While Melissa was in a great deal of discomfort as the head of the plastic dildo shoved deep into her over and over, her expression did not change. Not even when Margot, raised her hand and brought it down hard on Melissa's bare ass, leaving a red hand print in her pale skin did she even flinch.

After another minute, Alia's voice came through the transmitters, "Okay, that is enough. We are done."

Margot and the men stood and stretched and immediately fell back to their normal personalities..."Man, I need a shower...I need a drink...I need to get all this jizz out of my hair."

"Good job everyone...great shoot," Alia told the actors as they left, leaving Melissa still kneeling in place. Finally after they had been gone several minutes did she move. Rolling to her side, Melissa sat staring straight ahead showing absolutely no emotion,


End file.
